Every Girl's Dream
by heyjacklynn
Summary: Riley gets the chance to meet the man of her dreams. What she didn't expect was a night full of fun and dreams coming true.


Riley stood outside of what she knew, by all of the fourteen year old girls around jumping around her, to be All Time Low's tour bus. She didn't really know what she was doing there. Her friends had all gone home after the concert, not wanting to compete with all of these high schoolers just to get a hug and a picture from a guy in a band. But, to Riley, it was worth it. All Time Low had been her favorite band for God knows how long. Definitely a lot longer than the girls squealing around her. Now, she was twenty years old and feeling somewhat silly in the crowd. After about fifteen minutes, she decided it was time to go. As she start to turn to leave she heard screaming, it could only mean one thing.

She turned around and saw the bus door open. Alex stepped out first, smiling, he was saying something to Jack who as right behind him. Behind Jack,stepped out Rian. Immediately, there was a huge smile on his face. Riley had always though he had the cutest smile. Behind Rian, Zack finally stepped out. He always seemed to be the quiet one. Once they were all out of the bus, they split up starting to greet fans.

Riley felt the excitement building up inside her, but she refused to look to eager. She did not want to be mistaken for one of the teenage girls who were now rushing the band like hungry dogs to a rare steak. Riley stood back and decided she would wait until it calmed down a little. She was glad for the time to plan what she was going to say.

She was lost in her planning process when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She figured she was in someone's way, she turned around to apologize but her breath caught short. She was looking straight into the eyes of Alex Gaskarth. Everything she had planned to say flew out of her brain and she was left speechless.

"Hey there, I'm Alex"

"Uh, hi, yeah I know who you are" She smiled at him, trying to play it cool.

"I noticed you from stage, I was hoping I would see you back here. You seem much older than our usual fans." He smiled at her. She couldn't help but melt a little at his words.

"I'm 20 actually, I never realized how annoying high schoolers could be. It must suck being bombarded by fourteen year olds every where you go"

He laughed and shook his head. "You get used to it after a while, they're harmless really. Its just really nice knowing people actually listen to and like something you worked so hard on."

"Okay, I guess when you put it that way." She was running out of things to say, but she really didn't want the conversation to end. "So how long are you guys in town for?"

"Only tonight, we take off tomorrow afternoon for the next venue"

"That isn't long at all! Well, you know, if you guys aren't busy tonight then I have some alcohol left at my apartment from a party we threw last weekend if you are looking for something chill to do." She knew it was a long shot, but you only live once right?

"That actually doesn't sound like a horrible idea. Let me talk to the guys and meet the rest of the fans. Stick around okay?"

"Okay, I will"

"You promise?" He gave her this pouty look that could compete well with a puppy.

"How could I say no when you look at me like that?"

"That was the point" He smiled at her and skipped, yes he actually skipped, off to a group of girls who had been close to just coming up and tearing him away from her.

After about thirty minutes, the last of the teen girls had gone and it was only the road crew putting instruments away, the band, and Riley at the venue. Before she knew it, someone was jumping on her. Luckily, she was able to stick her arms out to catch the mystery person before he knocked them both over.

"Hi!" When, they had finally gotten steady she realized Jack was in her arms.

"Uh, hi, you know I'm not the biggest girl around, or the strongest. So, could you please get off?"

"Oh, sorry!" suddenly he was out of her arms and standing in front of her.

"Jack, can you go five minute without almost killing someone? Really?" She looked for the owner of the voice, Rian stepped around Jack to give her a hug. "Hi, I'm Rian. You must be..Riley right? Alex told us about you."

"Yeah, I'm Riley." So far she had semi-flirted with Alex, was jumped on by Jack and gotten a hug from Rian. She was quickly filing this day under the best day of her life.

"And I'm Zack" she saw him walk up to her followed closely by Alex.

"Hi Zack, I'm Riley!" Okay, now she had met the whole band. What else could happen?

"So, Riley has mistakenly invited us to her apartment to party it up! Should we show her how All Time Low likes to party?" He smiled at her, with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I would, man, but I told Cass that I would watch True Blood with her tonight." Rian couldn't help saying this with a small blush coming to his face. I remembered he was dating Cassadee Pope, lead singer of Hey Monday. That was one cute couple. Their kids would have the cutest smiles.

"And Zack and I were going to hit up a hot club we heard about that is downtown! You guys are welcome to come hang out with us!" Jack looked at her excitedly. She hated to turn down his offer with him smiling at her like that.

"I'm only twenty, I can't get into that club yet. But, thanks for even considering it guys. Maybe next time you all are in town." She could feel the disappointment settling in her mind.

"Wait, wait, wait! I never said I would't go! I still want to come over!" Alex was practically jumping up and down in front of her

"Okay, okay!" she was laughing at this point, "come on, I'll drive." She hugged the rest of the band again. Of course, almost being squeezed to death by Jack before Zack pulled him off of her. They climbed into her car. The drive started off awkwardly silent. Alex freaking Gaskarth, the lead singer of her favorite band was sitting in her car heading to her apartment. And she couldn't think of one thing to say. So she popped in her favorite Blink 182 cd and cranked the music.

"You like Blink 182?" Alex was looking at her with a look of shock.

"Of course I like them, who doesn't?" All The Small Things came on and she starting singing as loudly as she could. Not really caring that Alex could hear her. Before long she could hear him singing along with her. Even when goofing off, he sounded perfect. By the time they arrived at her apartment they had started a competition of who could sing loudest and the worst. But instead of shouting at the end, both were laughing so hard tears were falling down their faces.

"I don't know when I've had so much fun on a car ride!" Riley looked over at Alex hoping he was feeling the same thing. He was still laughing but managed to nod.

"Neither do I!" They made their way up to the apartment.

"My room mate is with her boyfriend tonight, so its just us! Go ahead and make yourself at home. Do, you want a beer?" She headed to the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" He plopped down on the couch. She noticed that he actually did plop down. Well, she had told him to make himself at home. She handed him a beer and sat next to him.

"So...what do you want to talk about?" She looked at him, not knowing what to say. She couldn't help but to get butterflies when she thought about who was sitting next to her. He was definitely much cuter in person and she didn't even know that was possible.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" She looked at him, he was looking right into her eyes and smiling.

"Oh, well thank you. You aren't too bad looking yourself." She smiled at him, hoping the flirting was showing in her eyes as well as her voice.

"I know that already!" She playfully punched him in the arm and he retaliated by tickling her.

"No, no! Please not the tickling!" She was screaming and laughing at the same time. Just when she thought she would begin to hyperventilate, he stopped. He looked her in the eyes, his eye brown and just sexy. Then he did something she wasn't expecting, he kissed her.

At first she was so shocked that she didn't respond. But a split second later, she realized what was happening and returned the kiss. He pulled back and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I had been thinking about doing that all night."

"No, don't apologize." She looked at him and decided to make the first move this time. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He reached his hand up and entangled it in her hair, pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss. She reached up and put her hand on his face, gently stroking his cheek. He lifted her up and placed her so she was sitting on his lap. She felt his tongue glide against her bottom lip, asking for entry. She immediately opened her mouth, allowing him access. He explored her mouth with his tongue, after a while she used her tongue to dance with his. They began fighting for domination and she was able to take control. She pushed him back so he was laying down on the couch and she was on top of him. She pressed into him causing him to let a moan escape from his lips.

He sounded so sexy that she was unable to keep from moaning with him. He placed his arms around her back and pulled her into him, their kisses getting harder and sloppier, but in a sexy way. She felt something shift against her thigh. Once she realized what it was, she sat up and looked at the bulge forming beneath his jeans. She looked at him and smiled.

"You know, my bedroom is right down the hall and my bed is much bigger than the couch." He nodded, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room. She pulled him in for a deep kiss before pushing him to the bed. She climbed on top of him so that she was straddling his legs. Not breaking the contact at their lips, Riley pushed Alex down so that his head was on the pillow. She pulled off his shirt and trailed kisses down his chest. She felt him shudder beneath her. He grabbed her waist, pulling her back up to him. She kissed her lips and began to pull her shirt over her head. He stopped to look at her and he smiled.

"You're beautiful" She felt the butterflies in her stomach again, causing her to lean down and place a quick kiss on his lips. She then trailed her lips to his neck and up to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. She heard his sharp intake of breath and knew she was doing something right. She trailed down his chest once more, stopping just above where his pants started. She traced her finger just under the waistline of his pants. She felt him tense up beneath her. She trailed her lips back up his chest and went back to his mouth. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side.

She was sitting up on him again now and he rested his hands on her breast. She moaned out in pleasure. Alex had seemed to have found a soft-spot of hers.

He pulled her down and started sucking gently at one of her nipples. Digging his hands into her back as she was moving her body back and forth at a slow rhythm.

He continued the same routine on the other side and he had her moaning like a whore in no time.

Once he was done she looked into his eyes, those gorgeous eyes. His face was slightly sweaty and it glimmered. Those plump red lips, all features of him were perfect. She couldn't believe he was here, in bed, with this man.

She moved her lips to his momentarily and then back down she went. Pressing kisses everywhere she possibly could. Stopping at the the waistline and running a smooth finger inside the stretchy part of his boxers. She knew Alex was ready, she just wasn't at that part yet. Time for a little more fun.

She removed the rest of his bottom clothes all too slowly for his liking and pressed wet, sloppy kisses to the inside of his thighs, making sure to avoid his dick completely.

"Riley." He held out the y and was whining like a 5 year old. Just exact what she wanted. Alex Gaskarth begging for her in bed was an ultimate dream of hers. And probably many other fans of his, but how many could say they had had (or are going to have) sex with him. Not very many she hoped.

Hearing enough of his pleading and squirming she took him into his mouth, slowly at first. Licking up and down him impressive length. She always knew he would be a big one.

Alex was restraining from bucking his hips and Riley just smiled against him and started a faster pace, moving her lips up and down his cock, gripping tightly at them end of his shaft.

Alex swore he could have came right then and there but he knew he had to save it. Riley could sense he was close and came off his dick with a pop, placing a kiss on the head and moving up to whisper into his ear.

"Want me to ride you baby?" All Alex could do was nod in response. "Want me to fuck myself on your dick?" "Oh god, yes please Riley."

She repositioned herself on Alex and lined his dick up with her entrance, sinking onto him slowly.

"Jesus Christ Riley." That's all Alex managed to choke out as she began moving herself up and down steadily, that and tons of different moans eliciting from his wet parted lips.

Alex loved it, fucking loved it when people rode him. A girl, rocking herself on his dick, nothing better.

Every time she sunk back down she did with much force, hitting that soft spot inside of her every so slightly. She was close, Alex knew, but he wasn't done with her yet, it was his turn to have some fun.

He pulled himself out of her, slowly laying her back onto the mattress.

"Alex." She breathed out questioning him. "Don't worry, I got this."

He wanted to be nice to her, make her remember this. But all he could think about was fucking her, until she fell apart, into the mattress.

He wasted no time in reinserting his dick into her and building up speed. She gripped onto his back, digging her nails into him as he continued to pound her into the mattress, making sure to hit that spot he found earlier dead one with every thrust.

They were both close now, one final thrust and a loud moan from Riley was enough to make him come, her not soon after.

He came inside, he didn't care though, Riley had to be on something. He was too caught up in the moment, caught up in Riley.

He finished with a few sloppy thrust and pulled out of her. Laying down beside of Riley as they waited till their breathing levels came back to normal.

"Riley?" "Yeah?" She looked over at him, "I think, I'm going to have to come back to this town more often."


End file.
